


Werewolves with hats

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [7]
Category: Llamas with Hats (Web Series), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hints of Dub Con, Kissing, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sass, pre-existing relationship, tons of quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the even shittier sequel to the mess I posted earlier. lol what am I doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves with hats

“Surprise!” Peter yells as he enters Stiles’ room through the window.

 **“AAGHH! What the hell?”** Stiles shrieks pulling his headphones out and turning around. “I told you to leave me alone you sicko. That was some sick shit you pulled earlier. Get out of my house before I shoot you full of wolf’s bane and drop you in the middle of the woods.”

“I’m sorry I thought you liked guys. Obviously there was a miscommunication.”

“It was awful, Peter. Get out of my house.”

“I just wanted to apologize and ask you to be my friend again.”

“Why would you think that was a good idea?”

You mistake me for a scoundrel. I simply thought you looked irresistible.”

“Are you seriously still fucking quoting Llama’s with hats at me? That’s totally fucked, bro.”

“Honestly what you’re saying is not that bad, I think I was expecting worse.”

“You can’t be for real right now.”

“Well, after last time with the wendigoes when I made a joke about my impalement of them, and that time I said I wanted to fuck Scott’s mom I thought you’d be more upset. Come on we haven’t even gotten to the big surprise yet.”

“I’m sure it’s very upsetting, as always.”

“Now I’m not even sure I want to tell you.”

“Good! I don’t want to hear it. You are completely insane.”

“Well, it’s that when I kissed you before you were aroused.”

“What? No, I wasn’t.”

“You just lied, when you said ‘I wasn’t.”

“What do you want Peter?”

“I want to be treated like a friend Stiles.”

“Forget I ever tried to be your friend. We aren’t friends anymore.”

“I miss your grumpy face, and it’s only been two hours.”

“Go home now or I’m calling my dad, and Parish; you know the police.”

“Oh I wouldn’t do that.”

“I gave you every chance I could, but I just can’t do this anymore.”

“What if I gave you 10 million dollars cash?”

“You have 10 million dollars cash?”

“Of course, but I’m sure something you’d like better than that is the best sex of your life.”

“I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“There you go lying again.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. You just don’t know it yet.”

“Get out!” Stiles yells. “I’m not listening anymore!” Then he pushes on Peter’s chest towards the window.

Peter backs up to the wall, next to where Stiles’ window is then stop. He grabs Stiles’ arms hard and spins pushing Stiles against the wall. “That was rude.”

“Ugh, get off of me.”

“It’s okay you’ll come around.”

“You are not gonna rape me in my own house.”

Peter grabs Stiles by the ass and pulls him into a kiss.

“Peter.” Stiles moans when he is finally able to breathe again.

“God, you are so hot when you do that.”

“You’re so lucky I love you.”

“You’re lucky I like to play out your stupid fantasies,” Peter retorts.

 “Oh, shut up and kiss me asshole.” Stiles says and kisses Peter hard.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
